omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies)
|-|Peashooter= |-|Gatling Peashooter= |-|Fire Peashooter= |-|Ice Peashooter= |-|Electric Peashooter= |-|Goo Peashooter= |-|Cosmic Peashooter= |-|Rock Peashooter= |-|Toxic Peashooter= |-|Threepeater= |-|Plasma Peashooter= Character Synopsis Peashooter is the first and primary attacking plant received in every game in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. Like most other pea-shooting plants, Peashooter is based on the plant Pisum sativum. The term peashooter is normally used to refer to a toy version of a blowgun, or as a slang for small or low-caliber firearms, referring to how weak he is in the PvZ games. The name also refers to the fact that Peashooter shoots peas. Peashooter originates from the first Plants vs. Zombies game. He is a basic plant that shoots peas at attacking zombies. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A '| '''8-A '| '5-B '| '''2-A Verse: 'Plants vs. Zombies '''Name: '''Peashooter (when in other forms, it’s called Gatling Peashooter, Fire Peashooter, Ice Peashooter, Electric Peashooter, Goo Peashooterm Cosmic Peashooter and many others retrospectively) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Peashooter Plant '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation (Their main function is shooting peas from their mouths like bullets), Fire Manipulation Statistics Amplification (Fire Peashooters can shoot out balls of flames that burn through enemies. Can also raise it’s stats through Cell Activation), Ice Manipulation (Ice Peashooters can project shards of ice that freeze opponents upon contact), Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (Electic Peashooter generates and project electricity, creating explosions and even manipulating the electromagnetic spectrum), Transformation, Biological Manipulation (Capable of becoming one of many forms at will through body modification), Void Manipulation (Shadow Peashooter utilizes the void in it’s attacks, reducing those hit by it to nonexistence), Energy Manipulation (Cosmic Peashooter shoots balls of energy made of cosmic material), Light Manipulation (Nezha Peashooter‘s can create light disks and throw them at opponents), Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation (Both The Rock Peashooter and Primal Peashooter attack through manipulating earth. The latter can create magma balls and fire them), Creation, Animal Manipulation (Beeshooters create bees that they control and use them for attack others), Creation, Space-Time Mamipulation, Probability Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (The Plasma Peashooter sewn the fabric of space and time. Can effect the posibilities, including the wave of probability itself). Can manipulate graivtons and quarks, in addition to create entire universes with their peas), Nonexistent Physiology (As Shadow Peashooter, he a relative to the void, wher beings don’t exist), Non-Physical Interaction (Can destroy other beings who come from the void, who are Nonexistent), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Comparable Peashooters like Green Shadow,who's capable of producing tornadoes, which generate this level of power on average) | '''Multi-City Block Level '(Most upgrades are superior to base Peashooter.Electric Peashooter is capable of shooting attacks comparable to lightning) | 'Planet Level '(Destroyed The Moon Base magnet, which was going to pull Earth out of orbit with sheer force, a feat that requires this level of kinetic energy in order to be done) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(The Plasma Peashooter is stated to have sewn the very fabric of space and time, across an infinite number of parallel universes. Capable of killing of Gnome Floaties, who's existence destabilizes space and time upon entering the time circle ) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Capable of fighting All-Star Zombie, whose charge attack is so fast he bursts into flames) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Electric Peashooter is capable of shooting with lightning and with attacks comparable to said lightning. The other forms should be comparable to Electric Peashooter) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Far faster than before) | '''Massively FTL+, likely Infinite '(His peas are described as being able to quickly expand into galaxies when shot. Capable of fighting Gnome Floaties in a destabilized Space-Time) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown (Has never been shown to lift anything), possibly Class Y (Comparable to Cozmic Brainz, who builds his muscles by lifting actual planets) Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Should be capable of physically replicating Green Shadow's tornado creation feat, which was treated as an actual whirlwind) | '''Multi-City Block Class '(Capable of shooting with attacks that are described as being comparable to Lightning, in some instances are lightning itself. The other forms are comparable) | 'Planet Level '(Can destroy constructs that were created to and able to pull Earth out of orbit, which is calculated to be this level of power) | 'Multiversal+ '(Weaved the fabric of space and time, across an infinity of parallel universes. Can destroy The Gnome Floaties, who alter space and time passively) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Survive hits from normal zombies, whom of which can survive being hit with Peashooters own peas and can harm each other) | 'Multi-City Block Level '(Superior in durability to previous self) | 'Planet Level '(Capable of surviving hits from Zombies who can survive being hit with his peashooters, whom in turn can harm other zombies with this durability) | 'Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: '''Dependent on how much solar energy they have stored , as so long there is a sun, their stamina is limitless 'Range: Kilometers | Kilometers | Kilometers | Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: Unknown, likely Average. Nigh-Omniscient 'as Plasma Peashooter '''Weaknesses: '''The less solar energy they have, the more prone they are to withering or tiring out '''Versions: Base Peashooter '| 'Gatling Peashooter + Other Forms | Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare '| 'Plasma Peashooter ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Peashooter Variations: '''Peashooters have the ability to alter their biological dna to become different forms, such as Gatling Peashooter, Fire Peashooter and many other forms *'Plasma Peashooter: The ultimate form of Peashooter, The Plasma Pea's primary weapon is the Plasmic Disruptor and their abilities stem from Space, Time and Quantum Physics itself '''Extra Info: '''Contrary to belief, Peashooters can actually move on their own and aren't solely restricted to the ground, as noted by The Garden Warfare series *All abiltities listed on Peashooter's page, he doesn't have at one time and are based on the different forms he can take. As such, if used in threads, one must specific which peashooter variants is or isn't being used, to prevent stomps Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Iconic Characters Category:Plants Category:Guardian Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Males Category:Plant Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Void Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Animal Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Space Benders Category:Probability Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2